


Sweet nothings

by pastelcolouredrain



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AHS, American Horror Story - Freeform, F/M, Michael Langdon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcolouredrain/pseuds/pastelcolouredrain
Summary: Reader wants to go on a date night, but Michael has other plans.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Sweet nothings

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in 5+ years and I'm very insecure about my work. Feedback is very welcome! Also this fanfic is based on this writing prompt: https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/619267735687446529/honey-why-is-there-a-dead-body-in-our-living

"Why is there a dead body in the outpost?" You looked at the dead body on the floor. "To impress tonight's guests," Michael replied, only to notice the look on your face. He lifts up your chin with his finger and thumb, forcing you to look at him. He had a slight smirk on his face. "Oh I see, you forgot that they were coming."  
"I just thought we'd be alone tonight." You say, looking back down as Michael lets go of you. You put your head on his chest and inhale his scent, smiling as you feel Michael's hand softly stroking your hair. "So you had other plans, Y/N?"  
"Yes."  
"And what other plans did you have, hm?" You look back up at him, only to see the smirk still on his face. You can feel that you're blushing, wanting to hide your face but being stopped by Michael who, once again, forces you to look at him. His face is so close to yours, you could feel his breath on your skin. "I-" You bite your lip. "Was hoping we could have a date night."  
"A date night, hm?" His face was still so close, you couldn't help but stare at his lips. You wanted to kiss him so badly, but you knew Michael was a big tease. He probably wouldn't let you, at least not right away. "Patience, my dear." He whispered, before moving back and letting go of you. You wanted to go after him, after his sweet scent, but you knew that if you did he was only going to make you wait longer. And so, you went back to your room.  
Once in your room, you closed your eyes, going back to the moment he first kissed you. He had told you that you were special. You were the one that was going to come to the Sanctuary with him. You could still remember the taste of his lips, the way he touched you, in such a gentle way that it was almost teasing. You wanted more, you wanted to be with him. You opened your eyes as you heard a sound in your room. You looked around, but saw no one. That was until you looked ahead of you again. You jumped slightly as you saw Michael standing in front of you. "What were you thinking about, Y/N?" He said, moving closer only to put your hair out of your face. "You." You admit, keeping your eyes on Michael the whole time, unable to look away. "Didn't I tell you to be patient?" He walks around you, his hand softly brushing over your shoulder. "Yes," His gentle touches were driving you crazy. "I thought guests were coming." You say, although your voice sounds softer than you wanted it to be, it almost came out like a whisper. He moves closer, his lips brushing against yours and then he finally kisses you. It was a soft kiss, a gentle one, a teasing one. It made you desperate for more and Michael seemed to sense that. He pulled away, looking you in the eyes for a moment before leaving. "I shall tend to the guests now." And as he closed the door, knowing he was enjoying how desperate you were, you realised you were probably going to have to wait for much longer.


End file.
